New Year's Eve with Melody
by cw2k
Summary: Celebrate New Year's Eve with Chris, Melody and the family. Happy New Year!


New Year's Eve with Melody

6:45 PM

A week after Christmas, Melody and her mother Jade were preparing a nice meal, nachos and fried chicken. The kids, Chris Jr. Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade returned from shopping with Chris, raven, Tatyana, Tiana and Calvin.

"Ladies, we're home!"

"The nacho cheese is almost done, dad."

"Sweet!"

Tatyana hugs Jade. "What's happening, girl?"

"Melody and I are preparing for the ball drop in 6 hours. Nachos and fried chicken."

"We wanted to visit you guys for this occasion. And I got you and Chris something too. Consider it a late Christmas gift. I completely forgot about it."

Jade opened her gift. It was her and Tatyana relaxing on the beach, looking at the camera with sunglasses. Jade recalled that Melody took that picture as a celebrating their newfound friendship, all in a photo frame.

"I can't believe this..."

*Mom, are you alright?" Melody was concerned.

"I remember you taking this picture with us on the beach."

"Oh yeah! Fabulous!"

"I have something for you too, Melody."

Melody opened her gift and it was a new tablet, designed by the Homefront Warriors themselves. There was also a note thanking her for her services and continued support. It was from Chris himself.

"You guys are amazing."

Chris hugged her. "This tablet was designed to be your personal upgrade to your bodysuit."

"You have a bodysuit?" Jade asked curiously. Melody left to change. She came back in her new Homefront Warriors bodysuit. The tablet was inserted into her armband.

"With this upgrade, you'll be able to tell where threats will be coming from. It'll also give you coordinates to whatever mission we send you in. It also tracks where we are so you'll know where we are and where to meet us. Your armband also keeps it charged up too."

"Like I said, this will definitely come in handy."

"We always want the very best in our side, Melody," said Jade. "You've already proven to be a more reliable source for taking care of threats. But if you ever want to keep your skills polished, you have two choices, me or the HW bunker, or both. I just want you to know that we love you, all of us."

"Melody, seeing you in action actually gave me a much needed motivation," said Tatyana. "When it comes to our families, we need to work together to protect them."

"I wholeheartedly agree," said Melody. "And you've been a vital part of my family ever since Mom met you. I came from a poor family before the corruption caused by drugs. I swore an oath to never go back to that life. This family, it has given me more than what I've previously had. Through good times and bad, at the end of the day, the only thing that matters is we are family, through thick and thin. I see us as role models to the children and it's, as you know, our priority to protect them. So whatever happens, we will prevail."

And with that, they all hugged each other. Raven came in to see this moment.

"Am I missing something?"

"No, husband."

"Melody, what is this your wearing?"

"This is my new HW bodysuit. But I'm going to change back. I don't wanna ruin it."

11:58 PM

The gang had just finished their meals and are ready to see the ball drop. With just over 30 seconds left, Melody and the kids, Jade,Chris, Tatyana and Raven were about to countdown. Tanya, Jemarcus and Teresa arrived just in time.

"Did we miss it?" Tanya asked.

"You're just in time," Melody replied excitedly.

Here we go!

 _ **10**_

 _ **9**_

 _ **8**_

 _ **7**_

 _ **6**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1...**_

2018 has arrived! Chris and Jade kissed. Raven and Tanya followed suit with their spouses. Jade looked at Melody. She soon realized that she is lacking what they have, real love. In her mind, she plans to change that.

"You ok, Jade?"

"It's Melody. Don't you think she needs love in her life? I hardly ever see her with a man."

"Hmm. That's a good point. Tell you what, tomorrow night, you and Tatyana can take her out to a club and help her out. I can tell she needs love in her life too. I would like Melody to be with someone who would love her just like I love you."

"Agreed. For now, my husband, we celebrate."

And celebrate they did. They also celebrated Melody for her role in saving Earthrealm. She had been a vital part of the family since she was discovered by Jade and Tanya long ago. Melody knows that whenever threat comes in Earthrealm, Melody will be well equipped to eliminate it.


End file.
